The Plaza
by ceruleanday
Summary: Naruto Namikaze adalah bocah pirang yang sangat suka menjahili anjing golden retriever-nya, Yellow. Suatu hari, ia berkunjung ke Hotel The Plaza oleh ajakan sang ibu yang kesal karena merasa dicurangi oleh sang ayah. SasuNaru fic. RnR!


**Summary :** Naruto Namikaze adalah sosok bocah pirang yang sangat suka menjahili anjing _golden retriever-nya, _Yellow. Suatu hari, ia mendapat kabar akan berkunjung ke Hotel The Plaza hanya karena ajakan sang ibu yang kesal karena merasa dicurangi oleh sang ayah. Hingga setibanya di hotel para kaum borjouis dan artis-artis Hollywood itu, bukannya mencari sang ayah yang bersembunyi entah di mana, ia malah 'menculik' sesosok bocah berambut pantat ayam yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya dan membawanya mengelilingi kota New York seharian penuh.

**Warning :** AU, little bit sho-ai

**.**

**Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**The Plaza**

(SasuNaru Twoshot fic and little bit Namikaze's)

**.**

**Emi Y.**

**.**

**#**

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

(Anastasia OST-Wonderful Journey)

**.**

**#**

Kumpulan salju yang bergerumul di langit kelabu secepat mungkin menghujani tanah-tanah kecoklatan. Rimbunnya pepohonan telah menggersang berubah gundul seketika. Lalu, kuncup-kuncup bunga menghiasi beberapa taman yang menolak tuk dimuntahi oleh butiran bola-bola manis berwarna putih itu. Warnanya seputih tepung gula—dan bila dikecap, rasanya hambar seperti air. Namun, tidak bagi anak-anak kecil yang tengah bertengger di salah satu taman bermain tengah kota New York City ini.

Bocah-bocah kecil itu menengadah dan menatap langit yang luas. Tangan-tangan imut mereka menggenggam salju dari langit, seakan meminta pada Tuhan tuk diberikan lebih banyak salju lagi. Tawa girang diikuti dengan cekikan aktif menjadi penghambur suasana musim dingin tahun ini di NY City. Orang-orang dewasa yang melihat kelakuan bocah-bocah cilik itu pun ikut tertawa—menyaksikan betapa polosnya wajah-wajah kemerahan mereka.

Satu dari mereka—seorang bocah pirang bermata biru tengah menenggelamkan mata _cerulean-_nya ke salah satu awan yang hitam. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari membuka rahanya lebar-lebar ke atas—berusaha mengemut rasa manis dari atas langit. Mitos bahwa salju adalah muntahan isi perut Dewa Kembang Gula dipercayanya begitu saja. Butiran salju menjatuhi ujung lidahnya yang basah. Dikecapnya perlahan kemudian diemut, memasuki kerongkongannya dan kemudian ke dalam perut buncit khas bocah kecil kelebihan gizi. Syal dan topi rajutannya pun ikut dibasahi oleh muntahan Dewa Kembang Gula dari langit. Namun, ia tak peduli rupanya. Ia masih berusaha mengemut rasa manis salju-salju putih itu.

"Naruto-chan… Ayo pulang, sudah sore. Ayahmu pasti sudah pulang dan Kaa-chan harus membuat makan malam bersama Rin-chan." tegur seorang wanita berambut merah menyala yang tengah mendekati si bocah cilik berusia tujuh tahun itu.

Si bocah menoleh, menangkap pemandangan yang sangat disukainya—adalah senyum hangat sang ibu. Buru-buru ia menelan banyak-banyak salju-salju yang tersisa di dalam mulutnya dan segera berlari mendekati ibunya. "_Yes, Momm…_"

"Hmm, kamu menelan salju lagi? Jangan ikuti kebiasaan anak-anak itu, Naruto-chan. Nanti, kamu bisa sakit perut lho. Salju itu sama saja dengan air tapi banyak kuman yang terkandung di dalamnya. Kamu tidak mau kan gara-gara mengemut salju, tiba-tiba kamu terus-menerus ke _belakang _dan buang air?" ucap sang ibu sembari berjongkok membetulkan ikatan syal hangat di leher putra kecilnya.

"Ungg, soalnya… kata Mark, salju itu adalah kembang gula yang terjatuh dari kantong permen Dewa Kembang Gula, Kaa-chan." imbuh si bocah dengan polosnya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum senang yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi tawa lebar. Naruto—nama bocah pirang itu hanya menatap bingung. "Kenapa, Kaa-chan?"

"Hihi, kamu itu. Mana ada cerita macam begitu, Naru-chan…" Sang ibu kembali tertawa dan kali ini ia berdiri di depan putra satu-satunya sambil meraih tangan kecilnya dalam genggaman eratnya. Langkah-langkah mereka memberi jejak-jejak sepatu di tanah-tanah bersalju itu. Beberapa anak yang masih bermain dengan salju di taman melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka ke arah si bocah pirang. Teriakan '_see you tomorrow!' _ataupun _'we play again tomorrow, ok?_' terdengar memecah kesunyian di taman bermain anak-anak itu.

Naruto pun membalas lambaian tangan teman-temannya dari kejauhan. "Temanmu banyak ya, Naru-chan. Kaa-chan jadi bangga padamu. Padahal kita kan baru pindah dari Tokyo empat bulan yang lalu." kata sang ibu setelahnya. Senyum lebar terpancar di wajah putih kemerahannya. Ia pun membetulkan letak topi rajutannya yang terkena sapuan angin petang di pertengahan musim salju itu.

"Hehe, iyaa! Teman Naru banyak lhoo. Ada Mark, Sonja, ermm—yang gendut itu, Chouji—"

"Temanmu ada orang Jepang juga ya?" potong Kushina—ibu Naruto. Naruto menjawab dengan angukan kencang.

Dan Kushina—ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kecil sang anak ketika mereka menyeberangi jalan. Bunyi deru mobil yang mencekit sedikit mengganggu obrolan anak dan ibu ini. Namun, tepat ketika mereka telah sampai di sebuah kompleks perumahan minimalis yang terlihat begitu hangat, mereka terdiam sembentar.

"Lalu, lalu, ada juga yang rambutnya pirang norak!"

"Eh? _Pirang norak?_" tanya sang ibu dengan kebingungan saat sang putra kesayangannya kembali menyebutkan satu dari sekian banyak temannya. Sejak tadi, Naruto tak berhenti menyebut semua nama teman-temannya bahkan hingga anak dan ibu telah tiba di depan rumah minimalis mereka. Lampu-lampu taman yang menyala sedikit memberikan kesan hangat meski di tengah musim salju ini. Bunyi bel kecil memberikan sinyal bagi Rin—sang pelayan sekaligus _nanny—_tuk membukakan pintu mahoni itu untuk mereka berdua.

"Iyaa! Dia kakak kelasku sih tapi… ihh, rambutnya pirang norakk! Hiyee… Dan juga, dan juga, kakak kelasku ini suka sekali menjahili Sonja! Makanya, aku sempat membalas perbuatannya dengan menarik rambut pirang noraknya itu hingga ia terjatuh di kolam ikan. Hahahaha…"

Sang ibu _sweatdrop _mendengar celotehan sang anak. Ia tak menyangka putranya ini kadang suka berbuat seenaknya, meski yahh terselip sebuah pernyataan berlebihan bahwa sang anak adalah tipe-tipe orang berjiwa pahlawan. Meski salah juga sih.

"Hihi. Waktu Kaa-chan masih SD juga, teman-teman Kaa-chan sering mengatai-ngatai rambut Kaa-chan seperti _tomat_—tomat busuk yang berulat. Hiahh! Dan setelahnya, Kaa-chan tak segan-segan melakukan hal sama seperti yang kamu lakukan, Naru-chan." ucap sang ibunda dengan nada melengking semangat. Sang putra bermata _cerulean _itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bahkan, Kaa-chan juga sempat memberikan beberapa _jitakan spesial _pada anak-anak nakal itu. Tapi… untunglah, ayahmu sering menolong Kaa-chan sehingga Kaa-chan bisa meredam amarah Kaa-chan yang mirip _habanero _itu. Hahaha…"

Mendengar lengkingan keras dari sang ibu, kini giliran Naruto yang _sweatdrop._

Setelah melepaskan sepatu, syal, dan topi musim dingin, Naruto segera beranjak menuju ruang tengah, sedangkan sang ibu beralih ke arah dapur—di mana Rin telah menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam mereka. Suara nyalakan riang seekor anjing _golden retriever _terdengar seperti sapaan _selamat datang _pada tuan rumahnya. Naruto, ia kini mulai mengusili peliharaannya itu dengan menyuruhnya berputar-putar di tempat sambil mengejar ekornya sendiri. Kushina hanya menggeleng saja mellihat kelakuan putranya yang jahil itu.

"Hari ini kita akan masak _lasagna _kan, Rin-chan?" tanya Kushina sembari melepaskan mantel bulunya dan meletakkannya di gantungan mantel. Rin—begitu sapaan sang _nanny _ini kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan kembali mengaduk adonan _lasagna _dalam mangkok bulat besar yang dipeluknya.

"Oh iya, tadi tuan besar menelepon, nyonya." ujar Rin memecah kesunyian itu.

"Oh, iyakah? Apa yang dikatakan Minato?"

"Ngg, apa ya tadi? Suaranya tidak jelas, sepertinya di sekeliling beliau banyak orang karena sangat ribut dan saya tidak bisa terlalu bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh tuan besar. Kalau tidak salah, tuan besar bilang malam ini ada acara mendadak dan beliau harus segera ke hotel The Plaza. Begitu katanya…"

Mata kemerahan Kushina membulat lebar. Paprika hijau yang dikunyahnnya berhenti tertelan di kerongkongannya. Sedetik kemudian ia lalu berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangan. Diambilnya gelas kaca dari kabinet dan dituangkannya air mineral dari kran, kemudian diteguknya perlahan. "Jadi, dia tidak jadi makan malam di rumah?"

"Ngg, saya rasa sepertinya begitu, nyonya. Kata beliau, info bahwa beliau harus segera ke The Plaza juga mendadak. Urusan kantor, katanya." imbuh Rin sambil meletakkan adonan _lasagna _tadi di talenan. Kushina hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Diambilnya paprika tadi dan mulai mengiris-irisnya kecil di samping Rin.

"Dasar Minato. Sudah dua malam dia tidak makan malam di rumah. Padahal kan dia sudah janji sama Naru-chan akan makan malam bersama di rumah. Hahh… Ya sudah, kutelpon balik saja dia."

Segera, Kushina beranjak ke sisi pintu dapur di mana meja kecil tempat telpon rumahnya tergeletak. Ditekan-tekannya kombinasi nomor yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Dari arah sana, bunyi ponsel yang diangkat terdengar. Kushina memulai dengan melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan _to do point _ke arah si penerima telponnya. Minato—sang suami hanya terkekeh saja saat Kushina menjejalkannya dengan beberapa pertanyaan tentang alasannya lebih memilih berada di hotel The Plaza dibanding makan malam keluarga di rumah. Kushina menunjukkan wajah _pout-_nya. Segera, ia pun menutup sambungan percakapannya setelah sang suami yang terlebih dahulu memutuskannya.

"Argghhh. Minato curanggg!" seru Kushina—membuat si _golden retriever _dari arah ruang tengah menyalak semakin riang.

Kushina mengalihkan amarahnya menuju talenan. Diraihnya pisau dari konter barang-barang stainless dan besi di sampingnya. Sebuah paprika tomat diambilnya ganas dan dibantingnya ke atas talenan itu.

Satu irisan, dua irisan, tiga irisan. Lama-lama, irisan-irisan kecil itu berubah bentuk tak beraturan. Rin yang menangkap pemandangan umum yang sering diperlihatkan oleh sang majikan kala emosi pun hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan berharap semoga pisau tajam yang digenggam erat oleh Kushina tidak sampai dijadikan objek kekesalan juga.

"Huaaa, Minato _bakaa_!"

Lengkingan itu terdengar membahana seluruh sudut rumah mereka atau mungkin saja satu kompleks.

"Engg?"

Di sisi lain di rumah kecil keluarga Namikaze itu, sesosok bocah pirang masih berusaha menarik perhatian _golden retriever-_nya yang tampak merajuk. Nampaknya, anjing pintar itu kelelahan dan hanya tertidur pulas di pangkuan tuannya. Dengkuran _purr _kecil terdengar oleh telinga bocah ini. Bibirnya dimanyunkan, kesal karena sang objek mainan sudah terlelap ke _nana land_.

Maka, ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya di karpet Tukish itu. Masih dengan wajah _pout-_nya ia menuju dapur dan mendapati aroma lezat _lasagna _matang tersaji di atas meja makan. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah meja dan mulai mencomot salah satu _mushroom _yang menempel dengan keju _mozzarella _di atasnya sebagai topping.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu Naru-chan." Nyaris saja Naruto memasukkan potongan jamur yang terkena lelelah keju itu ke dalam mulutnya, tapi suara sang ibu yang tengah menyajikan salad buah di meja yang sama menghentikan niatnya.

"Ungg… Iya…" ungkapnya dengan nada lemas.

"Kamu kenapa, Naru-chan? Kenapa jadi lemas begitu, hm?" ungkap sang ibu khawatir. Ia meraih botol mayonnaise dalam lemari pendingin dan menuangkan banyak-banyak ke atas mangkuk kaca salad buatannya. Tetesan mayonnaise yang terjatuh dari mulut botol dilapnya dengan jemari kemudian diemutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kaa-chan. Hmm, _Yellow _sudah tidur sih."

Yellow—nama anjing kesayangan Naruto yang selalu dijadikannya sebagai teman kala ia sendirian di rumah maupun sebagai objek keusilannya kala ia bosan. Mengiyakan perintah sang ibu, bocah pirang itu berjalan lunglai menuju wastafel. Suara percikan air dari kran menjadi satu-satunya suara merdu di ruangan beraroma lezat yang terasa begitu menggiurkan perut yang sudah lapar.

"Nah, jangan kamu usili dia lagi, Naru-chan. Ingat, usia Yellow sudah tidak muda lagi."

Bibir bocah itu masih dimanyunkan. "Memangnya kalau sudah tua, Yellow jadi cepat mengantuk ya, Kaa-chan?" kini ia bisa dengan bebas mencomot mushroom yang dilewatkannya. Dikunyahnya perlahan sembari memperhatikan seekor cicak yang bergerak lincah di atas langit-langit dapur. Ia menaikkan mata _cerulean-_nya ke langit-langit—masih mengikuti gerak zig-zag si cicak. Seekor nyamuk gemuk ditangkap oleh lidah panjangnya, "_yeeiyy, satu kosong untuk cicak." _ujarnya membatin.

Sang ibu tersenyum, mendapati sang anak yang asyik memperhatikan entah apa itu di langit-langit dapur. "Kamu perhatikan saja kepala sekolah Harley di sekolahmu. Terkadang beliau sering tertidur saat acara temu guru dan orang tua kan? Hihi."

"Haha, iya ya! Betul juga. Oh iya, Kaa-chan. Aku pernah lho menemukan kakek Harley sedang memangkas rumput di taman jagung sekolah tanpa mengenakan wig-nya. Hihi, ternyata kakek Harley benar-benar botak licin." ungkap Naruto dengan nada usil seperti biasanya. Sang ibu dan Rin hanya tertawa mendengar kepolosan bocah berusia tujuh tahun ini.

Suara tiktok jam tua dari arah dinding sebelah kabinet menjadi penyejuk kesunyian semu ini. Cicitan cicak yang berusaha menangkap nyamuk lebih banyak lagi pun terdengar setelahnya. Piring-piring porselen yang tersaji lengkap di atas meja membuat cacing-cacing di perut bocah pirang ceria ini berbunyi keras.

Maka, prosesi makan malam keluarga tanpa sang ayah itu pun berlangsung dengan hangat. Cerita-cerita lucu yang dialami Naruto seharian di sekolahnya menghiasi suasana yang kekeluargaan itu. Namun, tepat di saat ia menceritakan soal temannya yang menangis karena bajunya lengket dengan permen karet, ia sempat berhenti dan diam.

"Kenapa Naru-chan?" tanya sang ibu.

"Ngg, Tou-chan mana, Kaa-chan?"

Kushina menghela nafas dan membiarkan garpu beserta pisau makannya teronggok sepi di samping piring berisi _lasagna-_nya. "Tadi Kaa-chan baru menelepon Tou-chan-mu, katanya hari ini dia harus menemani seorang kolega sesama pengusaha dari Sapporo yang baru tiba di NY. Mereka tampaknya sibuk membicarakan soal bisnis hingga larut. Lalu, Tou-chan-mu ditawari menginap di The Plaza. Ya, tentu saja, Tou-chan-mu langsung berkata iya tanpa pikir dua kali. Huhh…"

"Ehh? The Plaza? The Plaza yang itu kan, Kaa-chan? Yang isinya artis-artis semua itu kan?"

"Ngeh? Artis?"

"Ngg, soalnya Sonja pernah cerita kalau The Plaza itu hotel yang sering dijadikan para artis Hollywod menginap, Kaa-chan! Wahh, aku juga mau ke sana, Kaa-chan. Siapa tahu bisa ketemu sama Dakota Fanning yang cantik itu. Ihihi…"

Baik Kushina maupun Rin sama-sama _sweatdrop _mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Tapi, kata-kata Naruto tadi tidak sepenuhnya salah. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul dalam kepala Kushina saat itu. Dengan tepukan tangan yang keras, ia berteriak kegirangan sembari berkomat-kamit menyerukan hal yang entah apa itu.

"Nah Naru-chan, karena besok adalah hari Minggu… Maka, besok… Kita akan menengok Tou-chan-mu di The Plaza! Kamu mau kan menemani Kaa-chan?"

"Heeee? Beneran nih Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto sembari melebarkan mata sebiru langitnya itu. Rin yang baru saja memasukkan potongan salad ke dalam mulutnya nyaris tersedak.

Sang ibu hanya mengangguk kegirangan. '_Siapa tahu saja bisa ketemu Brad Pitt atau Tom Cruise atau... hihi… __Orlando Bloom. Hahaha…_' pikirnya berlebihan.

Khayalan adalah hal terindah yang bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang di kala sepi merajai ataupun di saat kesal sekalipun. Kini, Kushina—wanita berusia tiga puluh dua ini melakukan hal yang demikian. Mendengar satu dari banyak cerita lucu sang anak, ia jadi mudahnya percaya. Sedikit balas dendam atas jawaban seenak udelnya Minato mungkin bisa menjadi sentilan manis bagi sang suami.

'_Awas ya, Minato. Jangan-jangan kamu langsung menerima ajakan Fugaku tuk menginap di The Plaza hanya gara-gara ingin memata-matai artis perempuan cantik dan seksi saja. Hmm, kalau kau bisa, pasti aku juga bisa…'_

Sepertinya, khayalan Kushina terlalu hiperbola. Dalam pikiran Naruto pun tak kurang hiperbolisnya. Duo ibu dan anak ini pun mulai mengkhayalkan hal yang aneh-aneh dalam benaknya dan membiarkan makan malam mereka menjadi dingin menyepi di atas meja. Sekali lagi, kesunyian melanda ruang makan ini. Hanya ada cicak dan detik jam kuno saja yang terdengar. Sedangkan Rin?

'_Kekonyolan keluarga ini kumat lagi ternyata…'_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Esoknya, baik Kushina maupun Naruto telah bersiap diri menerjang badai salju yang konon katanya akan membuat mobilisasi kota NY City menjadi sedikit lambat. Namun, lagi, mereka hanya memiliki modal semangat dan sedikit kepercayaan diri—bakat Kushina yang tumbuh dalam diri Naruto.

The Plaza. Sebuah hotel berbintang entah sudah berapa jumlahnya yang konon menjadi hotel pertama di dunia yang menggunakan sistem _perbintangan_. Hanya orang-orang kaya dan memiliki jabatan tinggi saja yang bisa menginap di hotel tersebut. Lebih dari puluhan artis Hollywood sengaja mengeluarkan _budget _yang tinggi bila bertandang ke NY City hanya untuk menginap samalam atau dua malam di hotel ini. Maka, alasan Namikaze Minato segera menerima ajakan gratis dari sahabat karibnya saat SMU dulu tuk beristirahat di The Plaza selama satu malam tentu bukanlah hal yang berlebihan.

Duo Namikaze ini membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan tingginya gedung hotel paling mahal di NY City. Belum sekalipun ia menginjak satu dari lantai marmer mengkilap di hotel itu. Ia kenal hanya dari iklan maupun omongan para tetangganya yang sok.

"Wow, Kaa-chan rasa omongan temanmu itu ada benarnya juga ya, Naru-chan." kata Kushina masih melongo menatap puncak gedung The Plaza di seberang jalan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terbengong-bengong sendiri.

Sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kecil sang anak, Kushina pun berjalan menyeberangi jalan besar yang sudah lengang oleh karena lampu lalu lintas itu.

Sejenak mereka terdiam ketika mereka telah tepat berdiri pada lantai _Hall of Fame _The Plaza. Lantai marmer hitam dengan tanda tangan artis Hollywood terkenal membuat Kushina meringis sedih.

"Aaa, a-ada tanda tangannya… ada tanda tangannya Brad Pitt… Hiks…"

"Howaaa, ada tanda tangannya Dakota Fanning!"

Sekilas, kedua Namikaze tampak seperti orang asing yang tak pernah mengenal apa itu arti kata _famous_.

"_Ee-ehem! Sorry Mam, you're not supposed to look at the hall of fame like that. People will think that you're insane or something_."

Seorang sipir berpakaian layaknya polisi-polisi NYPD yang ternyata hanyalah seorang satpam hotel menegur duo Namikaze yang masih melongo layaknya marmot yang menemukan kacang almond dalam kandangnya.

"Aah! Ahahaa, _yeah, sorry. I just… well, you know… My son and I would like to meet his Daddy inside. So, can I… emm… can I go insi—"_

"_You can come inside if you have the booking ticket, Mam. This is The Plaza, not like the other hotels._" ungkap si sipir sembari mengunyah hotdog-nya. Perut buncintnya terlihat seperti gentong air, pikir Naruto.

"_Wh-what? Booking ticket? What the hell—I mean what is it supposed mean?_"

Nyolot. Akhirnya, ending dari percakapan tiada akhir ini adalah kubu dari masing-masing pihak yang saling nyolot-nyolotan. Kushina berkilah bahwa suaminya—Minato—memang ada di dalam dan ia termasuk orang yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat penting sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan _izin resmi_ dari hotel mewah macam The Plaza. Namun, sialnya, ketika ia ingin menghubungi Minato, ia lupa membawa ponselnya. Naruto hanya menguap lebar saja saat dua orang dari sayap kiri dan kanan itu masih saja nyolot-nyolotan tak karuan.

"_Well, if always keeping say like that, I will tell my husband and complaining about this to him and telling him that The Plaza has a stupid-jerk-officer who doesn't believe to a woman like me!_"

"…"

Lagi. Naruto hanya tertidur meski tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang ibunda.

Adegan perang-perangan itu nampaknya menyita perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. Para tamu yang juga ingin memasuki The Plaza hanya terbengong-bengong saja. Orang-orang yang sekedar lewat pun juga menjadi penonton babak tambahan dari parodi sipir-wanita berambut merah yang kesal.

"_Such like I care!_"

"_But Mam—"_

"_You're full of da—"_

"Kushina?"

"Eh?"

Adu argument dan pendapat itu berakhir tepat ketika seorang wanita cantik berparas anggun dengan rambut hitam panjang yang telah tergelung indah menyapa nama si wanita Namikaze ini. Naruto pun mau tak mau terbangun jua. Si sipir mengangguk hormat kepada sosok wanita berbusana serba bulu ini—bulu rakun sepertinya. Kushina—ia berhenti menyerukan hal-hal tak jelas dan mengalihkan kedua mata rubinya ke arah si penyapa.

"Eh? Engg… Aaa!"

"Hai. Sudah lama ya kita tidak ketemu…"

**.**

**#**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

* * *

Gara-gara di fb ngobrolin tentang The Plaza, akhirnya ada sebuah ide nongol di atas kepala saya. Dan voilaa! Entah kenapa fic ini pun jadi. Haha.

Yosh, lanjut ke chap. 2

Sasuke blom muncul di sini. Di chap terakhir dia akan banyak berinteraksi dengan Naruto. ^^

Hmm, maaf bila masih banyak mistypo dan lain-lain.

Yang terakhir, boleh minta review?


End file.
